Island filled with mysteries
by Net-chan
Summary: Mugiwara crew lands on a strange island. All of them start to mysteriously disappear, but who is behind of it ?


**Title**: Island filled with mysteries

**Pairing**: You will know after you read. ^^'

**Summary**: Mugiwara crew lands on a strange island. All of them start mysteriously disappear, but who is behind all of it ?

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, try to understand. This fics name isn't probably the best, but I couldn't think any better name... Hehe, but please read&review !

Chapter 1. ''Land-HO !''

It was a sunny and a peaceful day on the Sunny-Go. Everything seemed like a paradise; the sea was calm, it was no windy, there was just a light breeze. In words: it was a perfect weather. Almost everyone of Mugiwara Pirates were more than fine with the day and the weather, only their captain, Monkey D. Luffy was getting bored. He had climbed crow's nest a while ago to get some sleep. He gazed ocean with a bored look. Waves were splashing to their ship, leaving it more wet and making sounds of water. He didn't know why, but always when he thought about waves, he thought about their orange haired navigator.

- _Probably it's her name_, he thought.

Their ship's navigator was aggressive woman, but she could be kind when she was happy. He had always the time when she laughed. Suddenly he saw something interesting. It looked to be an island, but it looked more like food to him.

- Oi, Usopp, Chopper ! Come here, it's the coolest thing ever !

Usopp turned his head up from his work, and shouted back:

- What is it Luffy ? I'm not coming up there just to see some kind of stupid meat-looking cloud !

- That's not it ! You really need to see this !

Usopp called Chopper to climb with him the crow's nest.

- Look ! D'you guys know what's that thing, their captain asked.

- What the hell is that ?! It doesn't look like an island, Usopp said.

- Do you know, Chopper, he asked from their doctor.

Chopper turned on his Heavy Point so he could see.

- It really doesn't look like an island, but what else it could be ?

- Meat, Luffy answered in a smart tone.

Usopp and Chopper sweat-dropped.

- _He really isn't getting a thing, is he ?_

- Oi, Nami ! There seems to be an island in south-west !

Nami looked up from her map.

- An island ?! That's not even possible ! Log Pose isn't reacting, and there isn't anything on the map, she shouted back.

Robin heard Nami yelling. She closed her book, and stood up from chair. After she had walked to their ship's navigator, she asked:

- What is it, Nami-chan ?

Nami turned to see Robin standing behind her.

- Usopp is saying that there's an island on the south-west, but it's ridiculous ! Our Log Pose isn't reacting anything, and it doesn't show on the map. We should be on the next island in four days, not now.

Robin knew that Nami had never been wrong with her navigating-skills, but what else could the thing in the sea be ? Suddenly she remembered.

- Oh my, could it be ... ?

- Robin ? Do you know what is it, Nami asked.

- I'm not sure, but it's only thing what I can think that thing to be. I've read about an island, that comes on the sea-level only once in the hundred years, and it lives. In my books it's called to ''Devil's Garden''... The island's name comes from a ''Devil'' which lives in the island, guarding something precious. But, in one book, it is said that the island it's the ''Devil'' itself. I could go to get that book, perhaps it helps us, if were going to land and look for the ''treasure''.

When Nami heard the word ''treasure'', she got the beli marks on her eyes and said:

- Yosh, we are going to look for some treasure !

- Minna, get ready, we are going to land !

Robin chuckled and left to get her things ready.

----------------------------------

Robin opened her room's door. It was a bit dark without the light on. Although she had never feared dark, she still find it out a bit creepy after all these years. Her childhood had been almost nothing but darkness. Saul had been a light in her life, he had been her first friend. But now she had friends who to trust with her all heart. Luffy, her captain. Nami-chan, an aggressive woman and her best friend. Bushido-san, a man with a cold attitude, but warm from inside. Cook-san, a wonderful cook and a ladies man, who always had time with her. Isha-san, a little reindeer with a big heart. Brook-san, a perverted skeleton with afro. And Franky, a cyborg that she respected and he had protected her many times. She knew that he didn't mean it when he said that he would never forgive her, but she was still curious about it. She would never know, if she wouldn't ask. But what if he said he really did mean it ?

----------------------------------

Every mugiwara pirate was now standing on the deck. Sanji had brought some food, and everyone had took some clean clothes with them. Luffy was wearing a black vest, yellow shorts, sandals, and he had his straw hat with him. Zoro had his green haramaki, a light grey shirt leaved open, black boots, black pants and his katanas. Nami was wearing an orange tank-top with a skull printed on it, her shoes, white mini-shorts and she had her hair on ponytail. Sanji was having his black jacket, a lime green shirt, black pants and shoes. Robin had put on a violet, light dress, little black vest, high heeled shoes that were on her knees and a small white rucksack. Franky had his ''pants'', sunglasses and a black shirt with cyan stars on it. Usopp was wearing light brown shorts, dark green t-shirt and brown shoes. Brook had his usual black costume and a hat. Chopper was having dark blue shorts, his hat, rucksack and a brown jacket.

- Yosh, we are going to explore the island first in two person's groups, because more information we get, more faster we find the treasure, Nami said.

- I've decided them already, so you don't need to do a thing, she continued.

- Hey, wait a minute, girlie ! Why are you deciding them, Franky protested.

- Well, I thought that I could do that so you need to think about it.

- What ?! Of course we want to think about it, Usopp said.

- Alright, alright ! Decide them yourself then ! But remember what I already told you about this island !

Robin wasn't sure with who she would want to go.

- Oi, Robin. Ya wanna explore with me ?

She turned around to see their shipwright standing behind her. It would be a good idea to spend time with him, maybe she even could ask her question to him later. With a smile she nodded from agreement. Franky grinned back to her, and stepped next to her.

- Okay, everyone has a pair to go with ? Ok, so Usopp is going with Zoro, Chopper and Sanji with Brook, Robin with Franky and I'm going with Luffy.

Everyone nodded.

- Let's meet on this beach later. And Zoro don't dare you get lost, if you do, you don't want to know what happens, Nami said with a dark voice.

Everyone else sweat-dropped, but Robin just chuckled.

- Franky ? Shall we go then ?

- Yeah, let's go from there, it's seems to be the clearest way.

They started forward to the jungle that was ahead of them. Anything scary can't happen in a jungle, right ?

----------------------------------

**A/N**: So what did you like ? Was it good or bad for a first fanfiction ? I know that the characters were maybe a bit OOC, but still, tell your optination ! I try to continue this soon, but tell would it be better;

**a.) **I post chapters faster, but they will be shorter.

**b.)** I post chapters more slowly, but they will be longer.

**Review please !**

* * *


End file.
